Vacation spot
by SamHelenCarterMagnus
Summary: companian piece to Of jello and Cake. Sam gets hurt on a mission during her last month at the SGC.#2 in the JackSamTogether4ever series


A quick story I wanted to do. I'll have a follow up story. In fact I've already started it. Hope you like it. Also a follow up to Of Jello and Cake.

Sam went through the gate with Teal'c and Daniel. General O'Neill was getting a promotion in two weeks and then he would go work for the president. Sam was going to work at area 51 in a month. Daniel was going to Atlantis two weeks after that. Teal'c would leave in 3 weeks for Dakara.

Sg1 was making the best of their last missions together. Jack and Sam had been going out for nearly a year. They didn't want to get married anytime soon. They just wanted to enjoy each others company for now. So far no one had found out they were going out. They were going to keep it a secret as long as they can.

They stepped through the gate on to lovely P9Q 442.

"Wow. Didn't know plants could be both purple and orange." Daniel said.

"Could be the atmosphere or because the moon is close." Sam pointed to the faded image of a moon on the horizon.

Teal'c gave a curt nod.

"It is a very lovely world." Teal'c said.

"Didn't know you were a romantic at heart Teal'c." Sam said. Teal'c gave a very Teal'c like smile.

"okay I don't see any hostiles, why don't you two go towards the ruins we spotted in the west. I'll explore the area." Sam said. Teal'c and Daniel headed to the west. Sam headed north.

All was well for 30 minutes. Sam travelled two klics. She found a lovely lake next to some hot springs. The hot springs were a few meters down a rock face. Sam was looking down being careful but as her left foot moved forward, it slipped on loose rocks. She fell three and a half meters down into the hot springs. She was covered head to toe in very warm water.

She tried to stand but realized her right leg was broken.

"Ah crap." She muttered out loud. She tried to look for her radio. It was nowhere to be found.

Sam took off her pack and attempted to toss it onto the bank. It was on the edge. Sam tossed her jacket.

She attempted to drag herself but it was to painful. She would just have to wait for the guys to find her.

This was hell of a way to end her last month at the SGC. A broken leg because she wasn't careful enough.

2 hours past. Sam was sure Daniel and Teal'c were worried about her and they would contact the SGC to search for her. Her leg still hurt but it wasn't as painful now as long as she didn't move.

General Jack O'Neill stepped through the gate with SG3.

"When did you realize you lost contact?" Jack asked his former teammates.

"About an hour and a half ago. We tried contacting her over the radio for twenty minutes then we tried to look for her ourselves. She might have gone in a different direction or farther then we thought." Daniel said.

Jack nodded.

"Okay split into teams of two. Teal'c your with me. We'll head north. Keep in constant contact." Jack said. They travelled for close to thirty minutes. Jack stopped in the trail.

"What is it O'Neill? Teal'c asked.

"Isn't that Carter's radio?" Jack pointed to a radio on what looked like a cliff face.

"Indeed it is." Teal'c said. They went over to the edge.

"Hey you alright Sam?" Jack asked his girl friend when he spotted her. Teal'c noticed his slip up but said nothing. The eyebrow raise said everything.

"Yes but I fell off the cliff, my leg is broken." Sam shouted up.

"Okay we'll find a way down." Jack said. He faced Teal'c. "Radio the others and request a med team. Meet them at the gate." Jack said. Teal'c nodded. He spoke into his radio and left for the gate.

Jack had to travel just a few meters around some trees to some stair like rocks. Soon he was down. He waded in the knee deep water. For Sam it was above her chest. This was the shallow part of the hot springs.

Jack took in Sam's appearance.

"Sam you look almost 5 years younger." Jack said.

"I do?" Sam asked.

Half an hour later the medical team came to the rescue.

"I think we found a perfect vacation spot." Sam said as they loaded her unto the gurney.

"That we did." Jack smiled at her.

Plan on having two more short pieces before making a big story. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
